


just to clarify

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- Soulmate Identifying Marks, F/M, FYI, It's not actually a story, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, it explains a few important things, just in case you're confused, sorry - Freeform, this might help clarify a few things, you might still want to read it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few things about Novocaine's powers and the soulmate AU I've developed for the Novocaine series.<br/>Might be important if you wanted any clarification on either of those things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just to clarify

Alright, hi guys! It's _lightning bug_ , a.k.a. the author of the Novocaine series. Sorry if I accidentally mislead anyone by posting this, and sorry it's not a story. I do have one in the making though, that will hopefully be up tonight or early tomorrow.

This is simply to explain the way the soulmates work in this universe, as well as how Novocaine's (Y/N's superhero alias) powers work.

 

 

First of all: **Novocaine**.

Novocaine is the alias given to Y/N, named after one of the drugs pumped into her when she first recieved her powers.

Novocaine is a drug generally given during surgery that numbs the body to prevent pain. One of Y/N's main abilities is being able to force her victim into a literal euphoric high, where they basically become numbed to their surroundings and unable to respond to any stimuli. If you punched them, they wouldn't feel it until they are pulled out of it, but it would be reduced to a dull throbbing, though they would likely still have a bruise.

Euphoria is a feeling of utter happiness, and the other effect of Y/N's abilities is that when activated, the victim is thrown into a feeling of utter joy, and this blocks out all other emotions for the time being.

The effects of this usually don't wear off for a certain time after, ranging from half an hour to a whole day, depending on how long Y/N subjected them to her powers.

Another few minor abilities of hers is being able to manipulate time by slowing it down (though only for verg brief periods of time ((only a few normal seconds))), emotional manipulation (she can make people feel sad, angry, completely devoid of all emotion, etc., though that is the only direct effect), and, of course, the manipulation of light and color.

When she activates her abilities, Y/N tends to bend the light in the direct vicinity of her that everything around her gets brighter. She also creates a light show of sorts, where colors of every hue and shade swirl into something similar to the Northern Lights. She can do this without any other effect, though it is know to be calming.

Physical alterations only occur when she activates any given power of hers, including colored tattoo-like markings covering her skin. They only appear above her wrists and below her neck (with none covering her soulmate markings), and range in color. They usually take the form of swirls, though they have been known to appear as stripes or dots, different everytime.

The only other known physical alteration is the way her eyes change color. When she does anything involving her powers, like the colored markings, her eyes change as well. They swirl between colors, the left eye containing cooler hues (purples, blues, and greens), while the right eye contains warmer hues (reds, oranges, and yellows).

Her only known weaknesses is her energy source and high amounts of drugs.

Y/N can only sustain any power for so long, and using multiple ones at one time will quickly deplete her energy source. While drugs generally don't affect her much anymore (barring her from ever getting high), a high enough level of them and the right mix will sap away any strength in her and stop her from being able to do anything

 

 **The soulmate au** I used in this series is not a new one by any standards. It's relatively simple, where around your twelfth or thirteenth birthday, a name will appear in some place on your skin. Having two or more names is not unheard of, though having four or more soulmates is so extremely rare there is generally only one or two cases of it at any given time.

When you first make eye contact with your soulmate after receiving the marks, the name will change from black to any other color. If two people are to share a soulmate, the name will be in the same position as it is on the other (for example, Tony's name is on the right hip of Steve, Bucky, and Y/N).

It is possible to have met your soulmate before without knowing it. Unless both parties have the markings at the time, the names will not change, though childhood friends who grew up to be soulmates often describe having an "electric touch" before receiving their tattoos.

Dating before meeting your soulmate is frequent, as it is possible to have either a platonic or romantic soulmate, and you can't tell until you grow any kind of relationship with them.

If a soulmate dies, their name will immediately lose all color on the other person's skin, turning into a scar-like imprint. People who die and are brought back may lose the color temporarily, but their tattoo will return to normal as soon as a heartbeat is present.

 

Alright, that's all I can think of! If you have any questions or prompts, please leave a comment, and I will gladly answer as soon as I can!

Thank you!

 

(For more clarification, you can go [here](http://live4lifeandmusic.deviantart.com/art/Image-625406043) to see a ((very crude)) diagram I drew to see what exactly Novocaine's tattoos and eye color looks like when activated, as well as the exact color and positioning of Steve, Bucky, Tony,and Y/N's soulmate marks.)


End file.
